Des Smith
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, CA | death_date = | death_place = Ottawa, Ontario, CA | career_start = 1935 | career_end = 1946 }} Desmond Patrick Smith (born February 22, 1914 in Ottawa, Ontario - September 26, 1981) was a Canadian ice hockey defenceman in the National Hockey League (NHL). He was the father of two sons Brian and Gary who also played in the NHL. Playing career Pre-NHL career Des Smith began his hockey career in his hometown playing for the Ottawa Montagnards from 1932-1934. He would later play for the Charlottetown Abegweits of the Maritime Senior Hockey League and the Saint John St. Peters in New Brunswick in 1934-35. In 1935–36 he moved to England to play for the Wembley Lions where he won the English National League championship. He spent the 1936–37 season with the Wembley Monarchs. NHL He moved back to Canada after the 1937 season. He was signed as a free agent by the Montreal Maroons on October 7, 1937. After one season with the Maroons he was traded for cash to the Montreal Canadiens on September 14, 1938. He again would play just one season on the other side of town. He was again traded for cash this time to the Chicago Black Hawks on May 15, 1939. He played the 1939 season in the IAHL with the New Haven Eagles. He cracked the Chicago Black Hawks lineup in 1940. He played there for one season before being traded to the Boston Bruins for Jack Portland on January 27, 1940. He found his greatest success in Boston playing with Hall of Famers like Bobby Bauer, Milt Schmidt, and Roy Conacher. He helped the Boston Bruins win the Stanley Cup in 1941 defeating the Detroit Red Wings in four straight games. He played one more season in Boston before retiring from the NHL. Post-NHL Des Smith returned to Ottawa where he took up a position coaching the senior Ottawa Army in the Ottawa City Senior League. He coached there for two seasons. He came back to the ice as a player with the Montreal Army Team in 1944–45. He played his last games with the Springfield Indians of the AHL in 1947. He later became a referee in the AHL for several years. Trivia *Wore uniform # 11 for the Chicago Black Hawks. *Wore uniform # 8 for the Boston Bruins. Gallery 26March1940-Brimsek_save.jpg|Bruins Brimsek, #6 Jack Crawford holds off Rangers #16 Alf Pike while #8 Des Smith defends against Lynn Patrick. Game 4 of the 1940 Semi-finals, March 26, 1940. External links *Legend of Hockey page *Picture of Des Smith's name of the 1941 Stanley Cup plaque * Category:Shawinigan-Falls Cataractes players Category:Retired in 1947 Category:Born in 1914 Category:Dead in 1981 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Montreal Maroons players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Wembley Monarchs players Category:Wembley Lions players Category:New Haven Eagles players Category:Ottawa Montagnards players Category:Montreal Army players